


Spider

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: DCU
Genre: Arachnophobia, Bat Brothers, Crack, Gen, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: The batboys come running at the sound of gunshots





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> i did not write this after crying my fuckign eyes out bc there was a spider and i was home alone...:/

They came running at the sound of _multiple_ gunshots.

"What the hell, Jason?"

"Todd, what pettiness are you blathering on about?"

"The Fuck?" Tim had managed the sprint without spilling a single drop of coffee—he had long since discovered the advantage of travel mugs in the lives they led.

Jason—eyes wide and—panic-filled? said "There's a spider!"

"Awwwww, Jaybird, you're afraid of spiders?"

"Arachnophobia, really, Todd?"

Tim was too busy drinking his coffee to bother to reply.

"It's one of those fucking bigass ones and—FUCK!" He fired the gun still in his hand.

"Ga_aaahh_!" Dick jumped up onto the closest piece of furniture—a small end table wobbled treacherously under him.

Tim—threw his coffee at it and wedged himself up in the doorway he had still been standing in.

"You're scared of this baby? I'm disappointed in you, Grayson, I expected more of you. And you, Todd."

"Hey!"

Damian stepped forward and scooped the spider up in his hands. "Look how cute he is! You could have hurt him! Shame on you, Todd." Tim thought he would have been making kissy faces at it were he alone, but was too busy getting down and out of the way to say so—Damian was leaving the room. On his way out, they could hear him saying what sounded like, "I think I will name you Todd."

**Author's Note:**

> wrote and edited in ~1hr so probs mistakes/typos, pls point out:)


End file.
